Digimon: Legendary Heroes
by CartoonFan2018
Summary: A brand new story in the Digimon Universe. Ruitera, was a powerful planet, located in a far away galaxy. Their advance civilization allowed them to create creatures using both nano technology as well as unique spiritual powers, which would later be called Digimon. They infuse the creature life force into 10 crystals, which were to be control by 10 warriors.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is sort of a "remake" of an old fanfiction that is now deleted. I did my best to make this feel like an authentic digimon series. If there is any questions about the future of this fic, please feel free to pm/dm me. Without further ado, I give you the latest instalment of the Digimon Series.**

Prologue and Introduction:

A young woman saw her kingdom crumble into pieces as the flames began consume her castle. Her flowing silver hair flew through the wind as ashes began falling down on the balcony on the high top of her castle.

"You're majesty… this may be the final hour of Ruitera, the digital creatures have just finish destroying most of the major cities," said a man behind her.

She kept looking at the flames and spoke, "To think that the creature we created, would lead to the destruction of all of the planets in are solar system," she explained as she took one last breath.

The man looked down onto the balcony, hearing the screams and cries of people dying as ships came, hovering through the clouds, firing at any remaining life left.

The women spoke again, "Send the crystals far away, it is the last thing we can do…".

"But my queen! We-," The man was cut off by the queen again.

"Yes… I know the crystals will be scatter and these creatures will stop at nothing to get them. But, just like the Warriors of Old, the crystal will choose new warriors, and perhaps, there might be some light in the creatures hearts yet…," she said.

The man nodded and sighed, "Yes… my beloved wife…," the husband said as he headed inside the castle.

The women closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of flashing lights aim to the sky.

The ships immediately pointed their weapons towards the queen's castle, firing on it.

Meanwhile on one of the ships, a Karatenmon spoke, "Sir, the queen's castle has been destroyed, the empire of our oppressors has fallen…," he said.

The Digimon behind him smiled sadistically, "Well it's still unfortunate that they have scattered the crystals… it seems like the destruction of their planet is a necessary way of discipline…".

The Queen closed her eyes and said her final words as the beam of energy fired on her.

"Please crystals, scattered to the far corners of the universe and fine new warriors to take the old ones' place.

* * *

Digimon: Legendary Heroes

The Main Characters/Digidestined:

1\. Kyo Hamato

Age: 16

From: Tokyo, Japan

Gender: Male

Special Item: Goggles

Digimon Partner: Victorygreymon

2\. Jacob Anderson

Age: 17

From: New York City, U.S

Gender: Male

Special Item: Sunglasses

Digimon Partner: Beelzemon

3\. Rose Witherspoon

Age: 16

From: London, England, U.K

Gender: Female

Special Item: Pink Ribbon

Digimon Partner: Lilamon

4\. Chen Lee

Age: 15

From: Beijing, China

Gender: Male

Special Item: Flashdrive

Digimon Partner: Wisemon

5\. Andrew Materniez

Age: 8

From: Mexico City, Mexico

Gender: Male

Special Item: Small Guitar

Digimon Partner: Weregarurumon

6\. Junior Botha

Age: 13

From: Cape Town, South Africa

Gender: Male

Special Item: Wooden Compass

Digimon Partner: Leomon

7\. Sasha Ivanov

Age: 15

From: Moscow, Russia

Gender: Female

Special Item: Roller Skates

Digimon Partner: Coredramon

8\. Jaime Alvarez

Age: 18

From: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Gender: Male

Special Item: Soccer Ball

Digimon Partner: Flaremon

9\. Ji-yun Jeong

Age: 14

From: Seoul, South Korea

Gender: Female

Special Item: Cat Keychain

Digimon Partner: Karatenmon

10\. Charlotte Jones

Age: 12

From: Sydney, Australia

Gender: Female

Special Item: Dog Plushie

Digimon Partner: Bearmon

* * *

Kyo looked at the edge of his front yard and saw a glowing rock. He went closer to examine it and gasped slightly, "It's a crystal…". He placed his hand on it as it began to glow more. A blast of light swarmed him as he scream. He disappeared completely.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
